


A Family Affair

by fuckingoodtime



Series: The Dovers: Happily Ever After [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Lolicon, Parent/Child Incest, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Uncle/Niece Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingoodtime/pseuds/fuckingoodtime
Summary: Lacey wakes up to some unexpected company.
Relationships: Ben Dover/Lacey Dover, John Dover/Lacey Dover, Peter Dover/Lacey Dover
Series: The Dovers: Happily Ever After [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552954
Comments: 2
Kudos: 148





	A Family Affair

It’s late and quiet when Lacey wakes up. Normally, she’d have already gone to Uncle’s room to get fucked or slept through the night unbothered, but this time she’s abruptly aware a body sliding up behind her. Before she can ask, familiar hands wrap around her as Uncle cups a budding breast in each. His stubble tickles her cheek when he whispers, “Don’t make a sound.”

Lacey’s eyes immediately snap over to the other bed where Peter sleeps. She nods, understanding, and Uncle starts tugging up her nightgown. She can feel his naked legs press up against her own and his already hard, throbbing cock slides between her plush cheeks. She can’t do much for him at this angle, but she parts her legs so he can press his cock between them. A slick trail of pre drips onto her inner thigh, right near her quickly dampening cunny, and it’s nothing to tilt her hips back so the head presses against her thin panties in his next rock.

She feels him smile against her shoulder and then Uncle slides a hand down belly and into her panties, big fingers going immediately to her tight little hole. She almost moans but his other hand covers her mouth, silencing it before she can forget. Two fingers push into her slow and easy before he starts to fuck them in and out of her. His rough palm brushes her clit every few seconds and just revs her faster. Soon, she’s absolutely drenched and he takes pity on her long enough to help get her panties out of the way. Then he’s guiding her leg up high so he can slide his enormous cock into her greedy hole. Lacey gasp in lieu of moaning as he sinks fully inside her. This is the best feeling, other than being already filled with cum. Uncle kisses her throat and kneads one breast gently, other hand holding her leg out of the way as he starts to move.

Uncle’s gentle, rocking in deep and slow. It gets her hot in small bursts and she has to bite her lip had to keep from moaning. Much as she likes when he fucks her hard, this is nice too. Her inner walls flutter around him, urging him on to completion as she presses back on that throbbing rod to get it deeper inside her. She loves getting stretched on his cock.

With a quiet grunt, Uncle releases his first load into her. His fingers find her clit, rubbing her just right to bring her off with him as his cum splashes over her insides. The gentle pace of it all leaves her soothed and happy, but she’s never been satisfied with just one.

Uncle stays inside her as she milks him and then after, just enjoying the tight grip of her body. It’s soothing to stay so filled, but soon Lacey starts to rock to get him hard again. His soft curse is lost in her hair before he bites her shoulder just hard enough to get her gasping. She clenches down hard on him and he rewards her with a sudden buck that buries him deep in her tight hole.

Lacey lets him a few times and then pulls away from him, shivering as his cock slides free and she feels thick spunk beginning to trip free of her clenching hole. She shifts onto her knees and crawls over him with a grin. This can be quiet, too! Glancing at Peter, still sound asleep, Lacey eases herself onto Uncle’s cock again with a sigh of contentment. It’s easier to get the friction she wants like this, bouncing on his cock as his hands grip her butt. She gratefully takes it, loving the way his big cock leaves her wide and needful. One of Uncle’s hands slide back to her other hole and Lacey jerks as he presses two fingers inside. The combined sensation is so very good and she lays down on top of him so she can kiss his mouth as he pounds her.

“Good girl,” he whispers between desperate kisses, fucking her nice and deep with both his cock and fingers. She can’t stop from coming again and the sheer pleasure of it is why she misses slick lube getting poured into her asshole. She doesn’t miss the second set of hands that take her hips or the second cock that pushes inside.

For a moment, Lacey can’t breathe. It’s so very big that her butt feels almost fit to burst. It stings as each inch sinks into her but more than that is the sheer amount of full she feels. Uncle’s cock pulses inside her cunny as the second slides along it in her anal canal, almost like they’re in the same hole.

“Shh, it’s just me,” Daddy murmurs softly as she finally takes him to the root. They’re both still for a while, letting her get used to it. Daddy guides her head to the side so he can slide his tongue in her mouth and Uncle sucks one of her hard nipples, kneading her other breast. She’s caught and helpless between them.

When Daddy starts to pull out of her, Uncle has to capture her mouth to keep Lacey from crying out. He’s so big! His cock stretches her wider than she thought possible. Uncle stays blessedly still as she grows more used to the huge thing drilling her tight hole but as soon as she’s obviously enjoying it, his hips start to rock as well. The push and pull of their cocks fills her so much and she wants nothing but to be permeated with hard, throbbing flesh for the rest of her days.

As the two of them plow her holes, Lacey’s eyes go to Peter’s bed again and this time she sees his wide eyes staring back at her. His sheets are thrown to the other side of his bed and his underwear pushed low on his thighs as he jerks himself off. Getting watched just makes her want it more and she slams herself onto both of them, letting out a sudden whine of, “Oh fuck me harder!”

Uncle laughs, looking over to Peter’s bed and seeing their audience. “Come over here and plug up your sister’s naughty face.”

It’s the piece she didn’t realize she was missing. Peter rushes over to her bed, crawling onto it to kneel close enough that she can suck his weeping cock into her mouth. Daddy slams into her harder as she sucks him and Uncle finds enough leverage to drill her cunny nice and hard, too. It’s so good, and she sobs as she cums but they don’t let up.

Uncle shoots ropes of cum into her waiting cunny next and soon after, Daddy’s filling up her asshole as well. Seeing their end seems all Peter needs because he shoves deep in her mouth to fill it as well. Lacey swallows it down, almost sad it didn’t go in her needy cunny, too.

“Next time, please fill my cunny,” she begs them and Uncle groans, pressing deep into her. Daddy says nothing but his still hard cock starts to move in her to get him going again, gentler this time. It doesn’t take much to get Peter hot again, either. Soon, they’re fucking all her holes again.

Peter’s the first this time and when he gets close, the others pull free of her and settle her on her knees so Peter can fuck into her waiting cunny. He manages only a few thrusts and then spills to join Uncle’s. As Peter rolls of her, Uncle slides back in to slam her used body over and over, rocking her and the bed under them. His fingers find her clit and she’s cumming with a sharp cry as he unloads in her. It bursts out of her overfilled cunny to spill down her thighs with each thrust.

Daddy’s last. He takes her butt again, drilling her harder and faster than ever before. It’s so good and she can do nothing but hold on as the bed smacks into the wall with every thrust. She sobs with need, fingers at her sopping wet folds as he uses her. She barely knows what’s going on around her anymore and doesn’t care.

Abruptly, Daddy pulls out of her asshole only to plunge into her cunny instead. It’s sudden enough that she cries out and then he’s rocking in so very deep, shooting cum straight into her waiting body. The feel of him pulsing inside her, knowing that more jets of hot cum are filling her up, brings her off a final time.

Daddy stays inside her a long while, letting himself soften in the warm, wet confines of her tight hole. Even after being so well used, she’s still snugly wrapped around his thick rod. Daddy pulls out of her but only so Uncle to take his place. Lacey barely notices him fucking another load in her or Peter using her mouth again. She slides into exhausted, sated sleep.

The next morning, Lacey wakes sore and rested. Then she realizes Uncle is still curled up against her and his cock slept in her cunny. A smile spreading over her lips, Lacey starts to clench around him, slowly bringing life back to his thick cock so he can fuck her again.


End file.
